The object of the package according to the invention is to assure the transport and conservation of determined quantities of products, identical or different, introduced into the cells of the package, the contents of one cell being isolated and separately utilized.
Not only does the package according to the invention serve for transport and simple storage, but it is also particularly adapted for use in automatic distributing and/or utilization machines for one or more products contained in the package. In addition, the package can be provided with means effecting, according to a program, the distribution and/or the utilization of these products.
According to the invention, the package comprises distinct cells and a support to which these cells are connected in a manner disposed around a common center, the support comprising at least one reference mark capable of determining the disposition of the cells in a determined order in one or more sequences as well as at least one second reference mark susceptible of determining the position of the cells with respect to a fixed point.
The invention further consists of certain additional means mentioned hereafter and employed at the same time as the main arrangement described hereinabove.
The invention contemplates, more especially, certain modes of application and the realization thereof. It contemplates, even more particularly, new industrial products, packages with cells of the type in question, the assembly containing them as well as the elements and tools proper for their establishment.
By way of example, and to facilitate the comprehension of the invention, there is given hereafter a description of particular embodiments of the invention shown in schematic manner and non-limitating fashion in the attached drawings.